Ann's feelings
by Chibi Tenten
Summary: (One-shot) Ann told Kamio her feelings, and is still waiting for his reply. Her thoughts as she waits for Kamio to arrive at the street tennis courts where he arranged to meet her.


**Ann's Feelings  
Prince of Tennis**

**Summary: **Ann told Kamio her feelings, and is still waiting for his reply. Her thoughts as she waits for Kamio to arrive at the street tennis courts where he arranged to meet her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

=======================

_I've always loved you, but what can I do? I've told you my feelings, now I'm waiting for you_

Taking a deep breathe of fresh air, a short brown-haired 2nd-year slowly walked down the empty street tennis courts, listening as the streetlights flicker and watching as the fly's soar around the bright light it had casted.

Her feet covered in a pair of white sneakers; bounced along with each step she took as her sky blue eyes looked up at the beautiful night sky, staring up at the bright stars that lay far beyond, beyond any place she would ever be able to go.

_We see each other every day, yet you never say the words I wish to hear. I'm here, waiting for you, everyday, waiting, for you, and only you. Yet, do you understand the feelings I have?_

Stopping halfway between the bleachers and the vending machine, she looked up into the beautiful dark night sky and closed her eyes.

_I'll always be there for you, just like you're there for me. I love you; yet, I'm waiting, waiting for your words. Why can't you express them? _

Hearing the sounds of the streetlights flickering and soft footsteps, her sky blue eyes fluttered open and instantly gazed at the source of the sound. There she saw the red-haired speed demon, whom had arranged this meeting. A smile appeared on her light pink lips as she waved towards him, her heart fluttered in a bunch of thoughts

_I've always admired you from afar, your great ability in tennis and your great speed. I admire you, but at the same time, I love you. This is hard for me, and probably is for you too, but, I wish to know, to know you're feelings. It might cause some problems if you're answer isn't the one I wish to hear, but still, I want to know_

Her cheeks became a crimson red as the rhythm master came into full view in the light, casted off by the lamppost, which his hand was placed upon. Wearing a plain white shirt covered by a blue jean jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans, his red hair shone brightly, yet his eyes. His eyes showed what seemed to be sadness, or was it a pitiful look? She couldn't tell.

_Whenever you're happy, I'll share the happiness with you, whenever you're sad, I'll share the same feelings. I'll comfort you in my arms, yet why can't you tell? Why can't you tell my feelings for you? I've watch you from afar so many times, yet, you've never noticed, never noticed I was there. I've loved you for so long, and I've given you so many hints, yet you don't notice, or is it because you don't want to notice?_

Her smile disappeared as she saw the speed-demon's eyes. His eyes full of sadness and sorrow had hurt her a lot, and she slowly touched her chest, watching as he slowly walked up to her. Wondering what was wrong yet didn't have the courage to ask, she just waved a friendly hand and ignored looking into his eyes. She knew something unexpected was going to happen.

_We're finally alone, together, yet, something's seems to be wrong. I've waited so long, to hear you're answer, yet now, now I feel afraid. Afraid of what you're answer is going to be. I really wanted to know, but now, now the whole situation is different. You're eyes look at me as if you pity me, is it because you have the answer that I don't wish to hear? Or is it because of another reason? My hearts pounding so fast, and I just want him to give me a straight answer. Yes or No, that's all I want to hear. Why can't he say it?_

Watching as he motioned to follow him over to the bleachers that laid a few feet away, she nodded. She slowly walked over as she continued to watch him, his head was down and his hands were dug deep into his pocket, he looked as if he was in deep thought.

_The wait has finally been over, and now, we're alone. It makes no sense how he always seems so protective of me if he doesn't have any feelings for me. But the truth is the truth, and there's no way to change it. But his answer, I'm still waiting, waiting for it._

Placing herself on the bottom bleacher, one lower than the one Fudomine's speed-demon was sitting upon, she sighed as she looked up upon his face, his eyes showed uneasiness and his motions approved it. Smiling as she looked up at him, she waited patiently for the answer, the answer she had been waiting for.

_We're here, alone, with no one to interrupt us, yet, why are you still hesitating? If you need more time to think it over, I'm glad to give you it. Yet, it's already been a week. You've arranged this meeting, here and now, and since you're the one who arranged it, shouldn't you be able to give me a straight answer?_

She sighed as she looked away from him, and started to fiddle with her small fingers, "Kamio, I like you, and I've told you that before, so I don't mind giving you some more time to think about it" She said as her blue eyes looked up at the night sky, "But since you're the one who arranged this meeting, I was hoping you would already have an answer"

"Ann . . . I" Fudomine's rhythm master said slowly as he brushed his hair back, but as usual it fell back into place, and he sighed. Bending forward, he slowly wrapped his hands around Ann and hugged her tightly, his head placed onto of hers, "Ann, I . . . I like you too" There, he had finally said it, after all this time he had wondered how he would tell her, it had come out like this, plain and casual, not the way he had intended to do it, but as long as he told her, it was alright.

Ann froze as she heard the words she had wanted to hear for a long time, and a small tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it off. Placing a hand on Kamio's warm arm that was around her she smiled genuinely. Slowly, she felt Kamio's warm arms leave her body and slowly his hand cupped her chin, and before she knew it, they were locked in a kiss. In the dark night sky, a shooting star flew above the new couple.

_I've waited so long for this day, now we're finally together. I love you, and I know you love me too. Everything's perfect now, and will always be perfect, with you at my side._

I haven't uploaded a fic for SO long. Anyways, how'd you all like this lil one shot? This is my first time trying to make a fic actually based on romance or love or w/e, but I hope you like it. I hope none of the characters are out of place or anything. I actually had all the thought stuffish in italics but when I uploaded it, it wasn't in italics anymore. If you know how you can upload it when it is in italics, please tell me, and also please review. No flames please.

**_ Chibi Tenten_**


End file.
